


Breaking in, Breaking out

by TinyQueen



Category: Guild Wars 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyQueen/pseuds/TinyQueen
Summary: It started of as a nice free day.But..maybe they shouldn't have free days anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaMagica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/gifts).



It was a fairly calm day in Tyria,  
the group led by Commander Nasus and Inaro had taken a few free days to rest and celebrate their latest victory.  
At least they planned to take a free day, however war does not wait and they had to prepare for the battles to come.  
They would shop for new gear and only after that was done they would take their well deserved rest.

"what is this? The town is the other way.." Inaro said and pointed at the other direction.  
Nasus looked sternly at her and motioned for her to be quiet, one finger softly touching her lip.  
They kept moving forward until Inaro abruptly stopped. "what's wrong?" Nasus whispered.  
Inaro raised an eyebrow "You can't be serious about this, we are not breaking in at Priory headquarters!"  
"Don't yell! we will get caught" Nasus spoke softly and nervously looked around if anyone had heard them.  
"We are leaving" Inaro stated and grabbed Nasus's wrist pulling her away from Priory.

The two finally reached the town after a short 45 minutes of walking.  
"Well at last we arrived! Let's buy some gear" Inaro said and spoke to the nearest merchant.  
Nasus walked around browsing the items of the different merchants,  
she was pretty content with her current setup although it had definitely worn out.  
She decided to keep on searching, maybe she would find something good after all.  
In the corner of her eye she suddenly caught a glimpse of a sword.  
As she made her way to it she forgot her surroundings and noticed a blockage a little too late before collapsing into it.  
"ah.. I'm sorry.." She sighed and rubbed her temple before looking up only for her to widen her eyes in realization.

Inaro just got done and handed her coins over to the merchant, thanking them for the gear and giving a friendly smile.  
Now to look for her partner, where could she have gone off to?  
She looked around until she suddenly hear her name being called.  
Turning around she was met with her comrade smiling and waving at her and ..... wait.. this can't be...  
It's him.. it's definitely him! her mind went a 1000 miles per hour, many possible scenario's making their way into her thoughts.  
Her friend calling her again shot her out of her thoughts and she walked over getting ready to introduce herself.

"hello! I'm Nasus and this is..." Nasus started "I.. Inaro!" Inaro exclaimed in a nervous but exciting tune.  
"right, I'm sorry for bumping in to you." Nasus stated and showed him a foolish grin while nudging Inaro in the ribs.  
The guy snickered softly "It's alright, To be fair I hadn't noticed such a small lady either so I guess that makes us even"  
He answered back and started to introduce himself "My name is Brynjar Arvidson, I'm a norn from Hoelbrak"  
"What makes you come here, it's quite a way from your hometown." Inaro asked.  
Brynjar turned his gaze to the small girl beside him  
"I'm afraid I too cannot turn my back to this war, I'm currently appointed at the defence of this town"  
He stated and continued "However I don't know when I will move to another one, the last 3 got overrun." He sighed.  
The three looked down at the ground remembering their fallen allies, times were tough.  
"We will definitely make sure to win this" Nasus said determined.  
Brynjar smiled at the two girls "thank you for defending Tyria, you two make a great team"  
"thank you" the two said in unison, laughing about the incident.  
Nasus backed up and stated "I'm sorry, Ill be back in a few minutes. I just have to get this sword"  
Inaro and Brynjar nodded in recognition and continued their conversation.

After about 5 minutes the two started to realize that Nasus wasn't around anymore.  
"Where did your friend go?" Brynjar asked a small tint of worry in his voice.  
Inaro looked around her trying to locate her comrade and friend but to no avail.  
She felt her heartbeat rise starting to worry about a possibility of an attack.  
But the townspeople were all walking around calmly and nothing seemed to be off.  
Suddenly it came to her... Priory.  
"Goddamnit!" She muttered under her breath. Brynjar took a step back.  
"Are you alright?" He asked worried. "I'm fine, I need your help. We have to go to The Durmand Priory"  
Brynjar gave her a vague look "The Durmand Priory?"  
Inaro started to walk away shouting after her "No time for explaining, we have to hurry before things get out of hand!"

Nasus hummed as she quickly teleported and ran her way to Priory soon she would be able to get a glimpse of the most beautiful scholar in Tyria again.  
It had been a while since she first saw her, they never talked before.. god.. she didn't even know if Vivian knew of her existence.  
But up until now she couldn't forget the pretty human and was determined to win her heart.  
Although she did have a plan... ..breaking in and staring at her wasn't exactly a good plan.

Vivian shuffled around in the library, looking through different piles of books appearing to be searching for something.  
Nasus leaned forward from her hiding spot, trying to get a better look at what she was holding.  
Suddenly Vivians eyes shot up making Nasus trip and stumble down.  
Heels clacked against the floor and stopped right before the fallen girl.  
"Hah, Order of The whispers.. right. This is why you could use a little intellect. You really believed I wasn't able to detect you?" Vivian started talking "We are Priory no one can fool us" She dropped her heel right next to the smaller girls head.  
"Commander or not, state your business. We do not take lightly to intruders"

Nasus blushed at the realization that Vivian knew who she was. She hadn't expected it to be that way.. now that made everything more embarassing and she tried to hide her face with her hands.  
"Speak" Vivian voiced in again a threatening tone on the edge of her voice.  
Nasus started to get up slowly not trying to raise alarm.  
"I... I'm sorry.. Vivian." She said awkwardly.  
Vivians eyes widened in shock "How do you know who I am?" she asked alarmed.  
"I met you while I was travelling.. well technically I didn't exactly meet you.. you just stood out to me" Nasus replied awkwardly.  
Vivian nodded in acknowledgement and got silent.

"ehm.. I l..like.." Nasus started before a door behind them slapped open and Inaro and Brynjar came running in... hand in hand. Before Nasus could finish her sentence she got abruptly pulled away by Inaro.  
"We are terribly sorry! I shouldn't have left her alone... I knew she would do this. We will leave immediately. Sorry for causing trouble" Inaro blurted out still out of breath from running all the way.

"I definitely take back what I said before, You are way better at stealth than these two are" Vivian stated and turned to Nasus. "So.. I'm guessing this is your... comrade" she continued with a slight hint of... was it jealousy?  
"yes I am her friend and comrade, we lead a group together. Again in sorry for causing trouble" Inaro apologized again.  
Vivian raised her hand "Don't leave just yet, I want to hear what Nasus has to say"  
Nasus looked up and blushed.. suddenly too shy to repeat what she wanted to say with all these people around her.

"You rushed all the way here and now you back off? Listen up Vivian. This idiot has had a crush on you forever now." Inaro rushed out she didn't come all the way here for nothing.. and she wouldn't let her friend go through this without helping her either.  
Nasus shot a shocked look at Inaro and nervously rubbed her sleeve.  
She decided to try and calm down and looked at the two's intwined hands before looking up. at them.  
Inaro and Brynjar simply smiled at each other not giving Nasus the choice of skipping out on the confession.  
It felt like time had stopped in the room untik she suddenly felt a hand reaching out and tilting her head and soft lips connecting with hers.  
After a while they let go and she met with a blushing but smiling Vivian.  
"I'm sorry that was tok fast.. it's just.. I never expected someone to break into the Durmant priory just to see me. It's adorable." she said.

"Does that mean we can finally leave and enjoy our free days? We could all go on a date" Inaro suggested.  
The four all looked at each other before Vivian answered "Definitely, I could use some fresh air too" as she intertwined her hand with Nasus and pulled her forward.  
The four left Priory and the two comrades were finally able to rest and enjoy their free day.. now filled with many more activities and smiles.


End file.
